Wyłącz to
Dzień 1 Ułożyłem ręce za głową, pobieżnie czytając napisy końcowe filmu, który właśnie obejrzałem. Po przebrnięciu przez około połowę z nich, podniosłem się z kanapy i ruszyłem w stronę kuchni, przeciągając się. Otworzyłem lodówkę, w której znalazłem pełen karton soku, a następnie usadowiłem się na blacie przy oknie, otworzyłem go i wziąłem kilka długich, głośnych łyków. Kiedy uznałem, że nie mogę pić dalej, wziąłem głęboki oddech, by zaczerpnąć powietrza i otarłem usta wierzchem dłoni. Moje wieczory raczej nie obfitowały w wydarzenia o tej porze lata. Była godzina 21:15, lipcowa sobota, trwała wakacyjna przerwa od szkoły, a moi rodzice wyjechali, by odwiedzić moją ciocię i wujka mieszkających na wybrzeżu – miało ich nie być jeszcze przez dwa tygodnie. Odrzuciłem propozycję dołączenia do nich. To nie tak, że nie lubiłem tamtego miejsca lub moich krewnych, ale zwykle zostawaliśmy tam tak długo, że traciłem większość lata, które, szczerze mówiąc, wolałbym raczej spędzić z moimi przyjaciółmi w mieście. Byłem grzecznym dzieciakiem, który wiedział, jak pierze się ubrania i używa piekarnika, i ogólnie rzecz biorąc nie byłem idiotą, więc pozwolili mi zostać w domu, pod warunkiem, że utrzymam go w porządku. Kiedy usiadłem, spojrzałem na ogród, żeby sprawdzić, czy nic strasznego nie czaiło się w ciemnościach, był pusty i wydawał się czarny. Trochę żałowałem, że nie mamy żadnego zwierzaka, w takim momencie przydałby mi się pies lub kot, ale ich sierść przyprawiała mnie o katar, a moje oczy robiły się czerwone i zaczynały swędzieć. Wiedząc o tym, mój tata nie zgodził się na pupila, nawet jeśli mi prawdopodobnie by to nie przeszkadzało. 21:22, odstawiłem resztę soku w kartonie na drzwi lodówki i wróciłem do okna. Znów dźwignąłem się na blat, zerknąłem na ogród, starając się rozpoznać poprzez cienie, czy wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Wszystkie krzaki miały taki sam kształt jak zwykle, dwa małe drzewka stały razem z tyłu przy płocie, metalowy stół i cztery krzesła ustawiono na tarasie. Lubiłem sprawdzać te rzeczy, może dlatego właśnie nie bałem się ciemności. Zawsze wstawałem w nocy, chcąc sprawdzić małe hałasy, wolałem wiedzieć o nich cokolwiek, żeby w razie konieczności mieć choć małą szansę na ucieczkę. To zwykle znaczyło, że wszystkie moje zmartwienia szybko znikały, gdy schodziłem na dół i nie widziałem niczego poza grzejnikiem reagującym na ciepło lub gdy otwierałem oczy i widziałem pustą łazienkę. Niewiedza na temat tego, co może wydawać dziwne odgłosy w kuchni, na schodach czy w moim pokoju sprawiała, że dostawałem gęsiej skórki. 21:30, zszedłem z blatu i powlokłem się znów do salonu, by wyłączyć telewizor, po czym zdecydowałem się zgarnąć sok i odpocząć na górze. Wróciłem do kuchni, otworzyłem lodówkę i zamarłem. Odwróciłem głowę, starając się skupić na obrazie za oknem. Zdawało mi się, że ktoś stoi w ogrodzie. Zamknąłem drzwi od lodówki i zgasiłem światło, by ten ktoś nie mógł mnie dostrzec z łatwością i zbliżyłem się do kuchennego blatu, by lepiej się przyjrzeć. Musiałem przypomnieć sobie, że zamknąłem wszystkie drzwi, a moi sąsiedzi są w domu, by poczuć się pewniej. Jednakże pomimo tego moje serce nieco przyspieszyło, gdy wyciągałem głowę do przodu, starając się uchwycić kształty jej lub jego stojących w ciemności na końcu ogrodu. Musiałem odwracać się co jakiś czas, chcąc zapamiętać ich figurę wyraźniej. Ta osoba stała nieruchomo, była też nieco chuda, ale tylko tyle mogłem dostrzec, nie potrafiłem uchwycić nic więcej. - Och – powiedziałem wreszcie na głos. To był parasol ogrodowy oparty o płot, zapomniałem, że używaliśmy go podczas grilla. Uśmiechnąłem się sam do siebie, zadowolony, że mój niepokój nie trwał długo, i ruszyłem na górę po schodach, prosto do mojej sypialni. Położyłem się na łóżku i podparłem głowę na poduszce. Położyłem laptop na brzuchu i otworzyłem go, żeby sprawdzić, czy ktoś jest online. Najwyraźniej komuś jeszcze się nudziło i zobaczył, kiedy moje imię pojawiło się na jego ekranie. Chris: Hej! Ja: Hej, co tam? Chris: Wszystko gra, trochę nuda, twoich starszych nadal nie ma? Ja: Jeszcze przez kilka tygodni Chris: To może wpadnę, co? Ja: Nie chcę być niemiły, ale chyba nie chce mi się nigdzie wychodzić dziś wieczorem lol, no ale dzięki Chris: Spoko, wiem o co chodzi, a co powiesz na jutro? Ja: Yeah, to brzmi lepiej Chris: Super, wbiję koło 13, mam trochę rodzinnych rzeczy do załatwienia rano Ja: Spoko Chris: Tak wgl nadal masz namiot? Możemy zrobić sobie biwak w ogrodzie czy coś w tym stylu Ja: Aww, nocowanie? Też cię kocham, stary x Chris: Dobra, cokolwiek lol, ale masz ten namiot? Ja: Pewnie gdzieś jest, zaraz sprawdzę. Zw Wstałem z łóżka i poszedłem sprawdzić szafki pod schodami. Nie byłem pewien, gdzie konkretnie znajduje się namiot, ale to wydawało się być dobrym miejscem, by zacząć. Otworzyłem drzwi szafki i odrzuciłem na bok kurtki. Kartonowe pudła ustawione na końcu mogły skrywać moją zgubę, więc zacząłem je przestawiać. Wyciągnąłem kilka, do których najłatwiej było dosięgnąć, i miałem szczęście, bo torba z namiotem pojawiła się za nimi. Poprzesuwałem pozostałe pudła i wyciągnąłem torbę, po czym zgarnąłem jeszcze składany parasol ogrodowy leżący tuż obok, na wypadek, gdyby miało jutro padać. Zatrzymałem się. Odłożyłem namiot na podłogę. Zaledwie kilka sekund zajęło mi dotarcie do kuchni i ponowne skupienie się na ciemności panującej na zewnątrz. Moje oczy nie przyzwyczaiły się jeszcze do panującego wokół mroku, więc nie mogłem zobaczyć całej drogi do płotu. Wyłączyłem światło i pochyliłem się, ciągle wpatrując się w ten sam punkt. Większość elementów zaczęła się stapiać z obrazem, jeden po drugim, dopasowując się do zapamiętanego przeze mnie widoku. Nie byłem pewien, co chciałem zobaczyć, ciemność przybierała znane mi formy, ale po chwili byłem pewien, że coś było na tyłach ogrodu. Nie poruszało się. Stałem tak, przez piętnaście minut przyglądając się, wciąż nie mogłem określić poprawnie tego kształtu, ale wyglądało, jakby ktoś faktycznie sie tam ustawił. Zdecydowałem, że nie jest to dla mnie zagrożenie, sądząc, że gdybym faktycznie był w niebezpieczeństwie, martwiłbym się dużo bardziej, i ta myśl pozwoliła mi zachować spokój. Ale chciałem się dowiedzieć, co to było. Nie mogłem ciągle stać w miejscu, pobiegłem na górę, zgarnąłem laptopa i przyniosłem go do kuchni. Ja: Nie chcesz wpaść jakoś teraz? Chris: Hę? Ja: Wydaje mi się, że coś jest w moim ogrodzie Chris: Co takiego? Zwierzę? Ja: Nie, jest za wysokie. Myślałem, że to parasol Chris: A jesteś pewien, że nie? Ja: Nie wiem, myślałem też, że to człowiek, ale teraz jestem pewien, że to nie to. Po prostu wygląda dziwnie i wydaje mi się, że nie było tam tego wcześniej Chris: Wcześniej, czyli kiedy? Ja: Nie mam pojęcia, wcześniej dzisiaj? Nie pamiętam Chris: Boisz się? Ja: Na pewno czułbym się lepiej, gdyby był tu ktoś jeszcze Chris: Cóż, proponowałem, że przyjdę i w sumie mi się nudzi... Ja: Więc? Chris: Dobra, będę za chwilę Ja: Super, dzięki, wejdź główną bramą Siedziałem tam, obserwując czarny kształt przy płocie jeszcze przez dziesięć minut, aż w końcu zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Otworzyłem je, a Chris wbiegł do środka i chwycił mnie w niedźwiedzim uścisku. - To trwało za długo! – zawył Chris. - Tak, to musiał być cały jeden dzień – odpowiedziałem z uśmiechem. - Jakież to było cierpienie – mówił dalej, udając, że mnie ignoruje. - Dobra, chodź tutaj – odepchnąłem go lekko od siebie i ruszyłem do kuchni. Wyłączyłem światło i wskazałem w kierunku ciemnej sylwetki. – Spójrz. - Daj mi sekundę – odparł Chris – Jeszcze nie widzę jak trzeba. Zauważył to jakąś minutę później. - Ta czarna rzecz? - Tak. Obaj staliśmy i patrzyliśmy na to przez chwilę. Trochę oczekiwałem, że to zniknie, kiedy Chris spróbuje to dostrzec. Pochylił się nad blatem. - To pewnie jakaś duża roślina, deska albo coś w tym stylu. Chodźmy lepiej obejrzeć telewizję. - A pójdziesz ze mną i sprawdzisz, żeby się upewnić? – spytałem. - A masz latarkę? - Nie – przyznałem. - Cóż, moglibyśmy iść i sprawdzić, jeśli zostawimy światło w kuchni zapalone i otworzymy trochę tylne drzwi – zaproponował. Zastanawiałem się nad tym przez chwilę i zgodziłem się, ale stwierdziłem, że powinniśmy trzymać się możliwie blisko domu. Założyliśmy buty i otworzyliśmy tylne drzwi. Kiedy wyszliśmy na taras, poczułem, że powietrze było ciężkie i ciepłe tamtej nocy. Chris szedł za mną. Staliśmy blisko drzwi, spoglądając na płot na tyłach ogrodu. - Może powinniśmy... – zacząłem mówić, gdy mój kumpel szybko wrócił do domu, wciąż patrząc na płot. – Co jest? – zapytałem, idąc w jego ślady i uświadomiłem sobie, że kształt zniknął. Oczywiście, w świetle z tylnych drzwi, płot i ogród wyglądały tak samo jak zwykle. - Gdzie to jest? – spytał Chris. - Jeśli opierało się o płot, pewnie wpadło w krzaki czy coś takiego – próbowałem przekonać nas obu. Wyglądaliśmy jeszcze przez kilka sekund, po czym stwierdziliśmy, że jesteśmy teraz zbyt poddenerwowani, żeby podejść bliżej i się upewnić. Zwykle nie poddaję się moim lękom, ale tym razem wbijały się w mój umysł. - Może zostaniesz na noc? – zaproponowałem. - Taak, pewnie... – nie brzmiało to tak, jakby naprawdę chciał. Wciąż patrzył na płot. Obaj weszliśmy do środka i zamknęliśmy porządnie drzwi, zanim poszliśmy do mojego pokoju. Wyciągnąłem śpiwór dla Chrisa i zaciągnąłem zasłony, nie patrząc na ogród. Przez kilka godzin rozmawialiśmy o głupich rzeczach, żeby odciągnąć myśli od ciemnego kształtu, a potem obaj zasnęliśmy. Dzień 2 Rano zobaczyłem, że śpiwór Chrisa był pusty. Zawołałem go i usłyszałem, że jest na dole, więc narzuciłem szybko t-shirt i pobiegłem do niego. - Dobrze się spało? – spytałem. - Całkiem nieźle, ale ciągle myślałem o tym ogrodzie i w ogóle. A właśnie, znalazłeś w końcu ten namiot? – odparł. - A, tak – przytaknąłem, przypominając sobie o czarnym kształcie, o którym już prawie udało mi się zapomnieć. - Wiesz, myślałem o tym całym campingu i w ogóle, i co ty na to, żebyśmy urządzili go sobie u mnie w domu? Tak dla odmiany. Nie musiałem go pytać dlaczego, sam nie miałem ochoty zostawać u mnie w ogrodzie po wczorajszej nocy. Właśnie, wczorajszej nocy... Teraz, kiedy słońce już wstało, chciałem iść do ogrodu i wszystko posprawdzać, póki jest jasno. Chris zgodził się na to z niejakim wahaniem. Założyliśmy buty i wyszliśmy do ogrodu. Nie wiem, czego się tak baliśmy, było jasno i kolorowo. Rośliny i krzewy na brzegach ogrodu ładnie pachniały, a na jednym z drzew usadowił się ptaszek, wołający śpiewem swojego towarzysza. Podeszliśmy do płotu, by odkryć, że wszystko stało w znakomitym porządku. Sprawdziliśmy przestrzeń między krzakami a deskami z płotu, ale nic tam nie leżało. Obszedłem ogród z każdej strony, podczas gdy Chris próbował wtórować ptakowi gwizdaniem. On natomiast przechylał głowę to w tę, to w drugą stronę, próbując najwyraźniej zrozumieć, o co chodzi mojemu przyjacielowi. To był ciepły dzień, doskonały na biwak wieczorem. Rozmawialiśmy podczas wypychania plecaków śpiworami i jedzeniem z kuchni. Nie planowaliśmy rozpalać ogniska, więc spakowaliśmy hot dogi z puszki, paczkę pomidorów, czekoladę i kilka butelek wody. - Koło mojego domu jest całkiem fajny, niewielki las – tłumaczył mi Chris. – Nasz ogród kończy się na jego skraju. Raz, kiedy miałem jakieś siedem lat, rozbiliśmy tam namiot razem z moim tatą i zrobiliśmy z tego moją pierwszą wycieczkę campingową. Byłem tym tak podjarany, jakbyśmy byli jakimiś hardkorowymi alpinistami – zaśmiał się sam z siebie. – Jeśli zrobi się za zimno albo będziemy chcieli więcej jedzenia, możemy po prostu wpaść do mnie do domu. Moi rodzice wyjechali, więc chata jest cała nasza. - Twoich rodziców też nie ma? – spytałem. - Mają rocznicę, więc wybywają na tę noc – odparł. – Zostają w hotelu w miasteczku obok i wrócą pewnie nad ranem. Najwyraźniej porzucanie dzieci było modne tego lata. Około południa opuściliśmy dom z dwoma plecakami, śpiworami dla nas obu oraz z namiotem i ruszyliśmy w stronę domu Chrisa. Mieszkał całkiem blisko, w tym samym miłym sąsiedztwie. Sporo rozmawialiśmy i żartowaliśmy, idąc drogą, grzecznie witając sąsiadów, których mijaliśmy. To był niesamowicie przyjemny dzień, słońce świeciło niemalże za mocno, grzało nas w szyje, a drzewa dookoła zdawały się świecić od dołu przez jasne światło przechodzące przez liście. Skorzystaliśmy ze zraszaczy przy jednym z domów, woda przynosiła przyjemne ukojenie moim rozgrzanym ramionom. Zanim dotarliśmy do domu Chrisa, już ociekałem potem, chociaż nie szliśmy dłużej niż dwadzieścia minut. Nie wchodziliśmy od razu do środka, było nam na to zbyt duszno, a zamiast tego skierowaliśmy się do ogrodu i rzuciliśmy nasze bagaże w cieniu. Mój przyjaciel nie żartował, brama na końcu jego terenu wychodziła prosto na imponujących rozmiarów las. Niezwykle wysokie, cienkie drzewa górowały nad budynkiem, nie mogłem też dostrzec, gdzie się kończyły. Różnorodne krzewy zalegały na ziemi, ale większość lasu porastała trawa przeplatana z małymi fragmentami nieporośniętej niczym ziemi. Nie rozumiałem, jak Chris mógł opisywać ten las jako „niewielki”. - Wygląda nieźle, co? – rozpierała go duma. - Jest świetny – przyznałem, otwierając bramę i lustrując otoczenie. Wszedłem między drzewa i odnalazłem pasujący, płaski fragment pod namiot. Odwróciłem się, chcąc zapytać Chrisa o opinię, ale zrezygnowałem, nieco rozczarowany. Nie czułem się jak na biwaku, widząc jego dom ustawiony blisko nas w tak oczywisty sposób. - Może chodźmy dalej, może będzie choć trochę lepiej – powiedziałem, zabierając swoje torby. Chris odmówił niesienia tego „ciężkiego g*wna” choćby o kawałek dalej. Szliśmy w prostej linii od jego domu, co jakiś czas odwracając się i sprawdzając, aż stał się wystarczająco zasłonięty przez drzewa. Pokonaliśmy zaledwie mały kawałek, ale las zrobił się już ciemniejszy, bardziej gęsty. Znaleźliśmy nawet długą linę zwisającą z jednego z drzew, ale wyglądała na zbyt starą, żeby utrzymać nasz ciężar; zdecydowaliśmy więc zachować nasze kręgosłupy w jednym kawałku i nie skorzystać z tej atrakcji. Rozpakowałem namiot i rozstawiłem go z pomocą Chrisa, do środka wrzuciliśmy nasze śpiwory. Położyłem się tam, by sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest okej. W środku było ciepło i nieco wilgotno, musiałem przystosować do tego swój oddech. Wyszedłem i spytałem przyjaciela, czy przygotował jakąś latarkę na wieczór. - Mogę załatwić coś lepszego – odparł i ruszył w kierunku domu. Stwierdziłem, że jest zbyt gorąco, żeby biec za nim, więc otworzyłem plecak i wyciągnąłem butelkę wody. Szybko opróżniłem ją do połowy i odstawiłem resztę. Położyłem się na kępie trawy i spojrzałem w górę na baldachim z koron drzew rozciągający się nad moją głową. Liście delikatnie poruszały się na wietrze. Nie mogłem go poczuć leżąc przy ziemi, więc tylko oglądałem je do czasu, aż Chris wrócił. - Załatwiłeś tę latarkę? – spytałem, przymykając oczy. Słońce przenikało przez moje powieki, barwiąc moją wizję na czerwono. Słuchałem miękkiego dźwięku jego kroków na trawie, gdy mnie mijał i ruszył w stronę wiszącej liny. – To cię nie utrzyma – ostrzegłem, słysząc, jak nadwyrężona jego pociągnięciem gałąź zaczyna skrzypieć. Pociągnął jeszcze raz, a ona odpowiedziała kolejnym skrzypnięciem. Słuchałem. Zrobił to jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz. Ciągle to powtarzał, a za każdym razem odpowiadało mu skrzypienie drewna. Byłem pewien, że to nie wytrzyma jego ciężaru i już spodziewałem się jednego głośnego trzasku pękającej liny lub łamiącej się gałęzi. Czekałem, aż dźwięk zaczął cichnąć. Jeszcze dwa skrzypnięcia. Czekałem. - Hej! – usłyszałem głos Chrisa, dobiegający z jego ogrodu. Natychmiast się podniosłem, niemal naciągając szyję, gdy odwórciłem się ekspresowo w kierunku jego domu. Biegł do mnie przez las, trzymając w ręce elektryczną latarnię. Spojrzałem w kierunku huśtawki z liny. Wisiała nieruchomo, wokół niej niczego nie było. Wstałem i obróciłem się dookoła – nigdzie niczego nie dostrzegłem. - Co do... – wymruczałem sam do siebie, podchodząc do liny. Pociągnąłem ją lekko, nie wydała żadnego dźwięku. Pociągnąłem mocniej, nie było skrzypnięcia. Poczułem nagłą suchość w ustach. Podskoczyłem, chwyciłem ją, chcąc naciągnąć ją jeszcze bardziej. Gałąź wygięła się nieco, gdy moje stopy dotknęły ziemi, ale nadal nie usłyszałem choćby najlżejszego hałasu. Nadal ją trzymałem, gapiąc się na gałęzie, aż w końcu lina poddała się mojemu ciężarowi i pękła mniej więcej w połowie. Usłyszałem łagodne tąpniecie, gdy gruba lina spadła pod moje nogi. Chris zagrzechotał latarnią podchodząc do mnie. - Nigdy tego nie używałem, dostałem ją na święta od mojej kuzynki. Kupuje dziwaczne prezenty. O, i widzę, że huśtawka kopnęła w kalendarz. Powinniśmy urządzić jej jakiś pogrzeb, pamiętając całą frajdę, którą nam zapewniła. Nie odpowiedziałem. Nadal patrzyłem w górę, przyglądając się połowie liny przywiązanej do drzewa. - Hej, wszystko w porządku? – Chris spojrzał w tym samym kierunku. - Myślałem, że już wróciłeś – odparłem natychmiast. Nie byłem typem osoby, która pozwala sprawom wymknąć się spod kontroli zwykłym „och, to nic takiego”. - Co? - Ktoś mnie minął i majstrował przy tej linie. - Kto to był? - Nie mam pojęcia. - Wciąż gdzieś tu jest? - Nie mam pojęcia! Miałem zamknięte oczy i leżałem tam – wskazałem – ale potem usłyszałem jak wołasz, więc zacząłem się rozglądać i nic już tu nie było. Słyszałem jak ktoś przechodził tuż przy mojej głowie – poczułem się dziwnie słabo. - Poczekaj, spokojnie – zaczął Chris. – Jest środek dnia, jesteśmy jakieś dziesięć metrów od mojego domu i nawet jeśli ktoś tu był, co z tego? To publiczny las, każdy może tędy chodzić. To miało sens i miał też rację, że las był miejscem publicznym. Ale w takim razie gdzie podziała się ta osoba? Rozejrzałem się jeszcze raz, ale gęste drzewa uniemożliwiały mi dostrzeżenie czegokolwiek w oddali. Pomyślałem, że całkiem możliwe było tu zgubienie śladu po kimś, nawet na małą odległość. - Okej – powiedziałem po chwili. – Stary... Zostawałem sam w domu całymi tygodniami, a nie mogę znieść małego spaceru do lasu w letni dzień. - I właśnie po to wziąłeś ze sobą te mięśnie – odparł Chris, wymachując latarnią nad swoją głową. Roześmiałem się. Spędziliśmy dzień spacerując po lesie i wracając do namiotu po wodę za każdym razem, gdy robiło się zbyt gorąco. Rozmawialiśmy o szkole i o naszych planach na przyszłość. Rozmawialiśmy o snach, które miewaliśmy, o duchach i wszelkich stworach czających się w mroku. Żaden z nas nie bał się zbytnio takich rzeczy, ale były dobrą podstawą dla obozowych opowieści. Chris opowiedział jedną szczególnie dobrą o kobiecie żyjącej w lesie. Miała głowę kota i gdy słyszałeś jej chrapliwe miauczenie znaczyło to, że próbuje cię znaleźć. Jeśli przestawała miauczeć, zostałeś odnaleziony i ona już zmierzała szybko w twoim kierunku. To wywołało u mnie niewielkie ciarki i przestaliśmy opowiadać. Światło dnia w końcu zaczęło znikać i robiło się zbyt mrocznie, by dobrze widzieć, więc skierowaliśmy się do namiotu na noc. Imponujące gorąco pozbawiło nas apetytu, więc zostawiliśmy jedzenie w spokoju i zdecydowaliśmy, że zjemy w nocy, jeśli zgłodniejemy. Chris zawiesił latarnię z przodu namiotu i włączył ją. Świeciła zaskakująco mocno, a jej żółte światło rozlewało się na ziemię i drzewa naprzeciwko nas. Ciepły blask wyglądał nieco dramatycznie, ale wszystko co omijało światło, było spowite w głębokiej czerni. Teren wokół nas był czysty. Latarnia zakołysała się kilka razy, po czym zawisła nieruchomo. Wyglądało to dziwnie. Chris wszedł do namiotu i poszedłem w jego ślady. Śpiwory wyglądały całkiem kusząco odkąd wcześniejsze ciepło zniknęło i zrobiło się zbyt chłodno na koszulki i krótkie spodenki. Wzięliśmy latarnię do środka. - Słyszysz miauczenie? – zapytałem, pochylając głowę w stronę wyjścia z namiotu. - Jasne, słyszę też, że mnie wkręcasz! – Chris wyszczerzył się i zapiął swój śpiwór. A już myślałem, że go mam. Zaciągnąłem zamek także w moim śpiworze i leżeliśmy tak, najpierw trochę gadając, a potem, gdy zmęczenie wywołane letnim gorącem w końcu nas dopadło, zasnęliśmy. Śnił mi się sen, w którym znów szliśmy do domu Chrisa, ale nagle w lesie pojawiło się więcej drzew i bardzo szybko robiło się ciemno. Mrugnąłem i okazało się, że zapanowała już noc, a las otaczał nas z każdej strony. Lina do huśtania wisiała tuż przede mną. Odwróciłem się, ale Chris zniknął. Usłyszałem skrzypienie tuż za mną i dopadło mnie dziwne uczucie, jakbym pominął stopień na schodach. Z jakiegoś powodu nie mogłem spojrzeć w tamtą stronę. Zacząłem iść prosto przed siebie i znów zobaczyłem huśtającą się linę. Wiedziałem, że jestem w koszmarze. Lina poruszyła się powoli, znajdowała się coraz wyżej, aż w końcu zniknęła w gęstwinie drzew. Podszedłem do miejsca, w którym przed chwilą się znajdowała i usłyszałem szmer nade mną. Spojrzałem w górę i zobaczyłem ciemny kształt o głowie kota pędzący w dół. Jego usta były otwarte upiornie szeroko, a gdy jeden z jego zębów dotknął mojego lewego oka, wyrwałem się ze snu i ciężko łapiąc oddech usiadłem w namiocie. Po moich plecach spływał pot, Chris spał tuż obok mnie, a latarnia wciąż się świeciła, dzięki czemu mogłem zobaczyć nasze plecaki na końcu namiotu. Przez chwilę starałem się uspokoić oddech i położyłem się, uderzając głową w ziemię trochę zbyt mocno. Skrzywiłem się, sięgnąłem po leżącą obok mnie butelkę i pociągnąłem z niej kilka dużych łyków. Nie mogłem zasnąć, cały czas widząc blask lampy pod powiekami, więc ponownie usiadłem i zacząłem się rozglądać po namiocie, próbując ją znaleźć. Szybko uświadomiłem sobie, że światło dochodziło z zewnątrz. - Chris? – spytałem, wciąż nieco przymulony z powodu niedawnego przebudzenia. Wymamrotał coś w odpowiedzi. – Chris, gdzie jest latarnia? - Uch... Gdzieś tam... – powiedział powoli i sennie, zanim się odwrócił. Rozejrzałem się raz jeszcze i upewniłem się, że światło faktycznie ma swoje źródło na dworze. Rozważyłem dwie możliwości: albo jakiś morderca zakradł się do naszego namiotu i nie zrobił nic poza wyciągnięciem latarni na zewnątrz, albo nie przynieśliśmy jej wcale do środka i po prostu źle to zapamiętałem. To brzmiało bardziej przekonywująco. Doczołgałem się do wejścia i rozpiąłem suwak. Kiedy wychyliłem głowę, nie było dla mnie oczywiste, skąd dokładnie dochodziło światło. Dlaczego nie mogłem zobaczyć latarni? Spojrzałem w górę. Lampa znajdowała jakieś pięć metrów nad ziemią, wisząc w absolutnej ciemności. Poczułem gęsią skórkę, schowałem się do środka i zapiąłem wejście, zanim zacząłem potrząsać Chrisem. - Chris, proszę, obudź się! Chyba wyczuł naglącą panikę w moim głosie, bo posłusznie usiadł. - Co? Co się dzieje? – zapytał, trąc oczy. - Nasza latarnia wisi na zewnątrz. - Ale przecież ją wnosiłem – zapewnił. Poczułem się słabo, kiedy zrozumiałem, że nie miałem racji, próbując to sobie wcześniej wytłumaczyć. Obaj spojrzeliśmy na przód namiotu. - Powinniśmy wrócić do domu – powiedziałem, zbierając się do wyjścia. Byłem przecież tylko dzieciakiem w lesie, którego rodzice wyjechali z miasta. - Nie mam zamiaru iść w ciemności – odparł. Chris też zaczynał wyglądać na wystraszonego. - Mamy przecież lampę i... – zamilkłem. Znów spojrzeliśmy na frontową część namiotu. Nie mogliśmy tu siedzieć w nieskończoność. Wpadaliśmy w panikę tak nic nie robiąc, więc opracowaliśmy plan: nie mogliśmy zasnąć ponownie, powinniśmy wyjść, odzyskać jakoś latarnię, zostawić wszystko tutaj, a noc spędzić w domu Chrisa. Nie chciałem być tym, który idzie jako pierwszy. Miałem ochotę zawrócić już w samym wejściu do namiotu. Po odpięciu materiałowych drzwi rozejrzałem się, nic się nie stało. Zerknąłem za namiot, nic nie pojawiło się w zasięgu mojego wzroku. Zrobiłem krok na zewnątrz. Było zimno. Chris stwierdził to samo, gdy stanął obok mnie, oglądając się przez ramię. Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył latarnię wiszącą w powietrzu. - O Boże... Staliśmy przez kilka dłużących się sekund i gapiliśmy się na nią. Wreszcie udało mi się rozgryźć, na którym z drzew była, a zerwana lina u moich stóp potwierdziła to. Lampa wisiała nad naszymi głowami, daleko poza naszym zasięgiem, przywiązana do drugiego końca liny wyłaniającego się z ciemności. Nie rozumiałem, jak to możliwe, znajdowała się za wysoko, nawet gdyby ktoś użył drabiny. Drzewa miały cienkie i gładkie pnie, były zupełnie nagie, jeśli nie liczyć liści tworzących ich koronę, nie było jak się po nich wspiąć. Podniosłem fragment liny, który zerwał się wcześniej, zawiązałem na niej węzeł, miałem zamiar celować w latarnię. Cofnąłem się o krok i podskoczyłem, unosząc ją w powietrze. Lina zaczepiła się o brzeg latarni i rozkołysała ją. Wokół nas zaczęły kształtować się nienaturalne cienie i nagle pożałowałem, że ją uderzyłem. Cienie na przemian rosły i zmniejszały się wraz z ruchem lampy. To okropne, nienaturalne huśtanie sprawiło, że spanikowałem, oczy zwilgotniały mi przez narastający we mnie strach. Znów podniosłem linę i z desperacją zamierzyłem się na latarnię. Chybiłem, a fragment liny poleciał w ciemność. Bezsilnie odwróciłem się do Chrisa, który zdążył już chwycić swój plecak. Zamachnął się i rzucił nim, stękając, zrzucając lampę na ziemię. Gdy spadła usłyszeliśmy dźwięk pękającego szkła, ale żarówka nadal działała. Podbiegłem, by ją chwycić. Odwróciłem się do Chrisa, niemal płacząc z ulgi. - Okej, chodź, chodź, chodź, chodźmy już – zawołałem. Mój przyjaciel zaczął biec w stronę domu, a ja ruszyłem tuż za nim. Na pół biegliśmy, na pół potykaliśmy się w ciemności, oglądając się przez ramię i doprowadzając się do braku tchu, a nasze myśli pochłaniał tylko strach o to, co czeka na nas w drzewach. Nie wiem, jak długo się przemieszczaliśmy, ale wkrótce stało się jasne, że dom Chrisa nie znajdował się w tym kierunku. - Co do jasnej... gdzie to jest?! – zapytał Chris. W jego głosie wyraźnie słyszałem napięcie. – Musimy znaleźć namiot i spróbować jeszcze raz. Kilka łez spłynęło w kąciki jego oczu. Też prawdopodobnie zaczynałem już płakać, ale serce waliło mi tak mocno, że nawet tego nie zauważyłem. - Okej – odetchnąłem i odwróciliśmy się, po czym ruszyliśmy w stronę, z której przyszliśmy. A co jeśli nie znajdziemy namiotu? Nie mogłem powstrzymać się przed ciągłym myśleniem o tym, gdy powtarzaliśmy nasze kroki sprzed chwili. Przeszliśmy dystans, który wydawał nam się dwa razy dłuższy niż w przeciwną stronę, zanim światło wreszcie padło na jedną ze ścian namiotu. Podbiegliśmy do niego i stanęliśmy blisko, rozglądając się i zastanawiając się, w którym kierunku powinniśmy się teraz udać. Panująca cisza podbudowywała upiorną atmosferę, jak w koszmarze na chwilę przed tym, jak coś okropnego wyskoczy na ciebie krzycząc. To porównanie sprawiło, że aż się zakrztusiłem, zamknąłem powieki i poczułem, jak włoski na mojej skórze unoszą się. Moje skronie były gorące, jak gdyby mózg kołatał się wewnątrz mojej czaszki. Nie potrafiłem nawet spróbować zgadnąć, gdzie znajdował się dom. Widzieliśmy może na kilka metrów dookoła latarni, dalej było kompletnie ciemno, nie mieliśmy od otoczenia żadnych podpowiedzi. Każdy kierunek wyglądał na zły. Chris wziął ode mnie latarnię i zaczął chodzić w małym kółku, wytężając wzrok, by cokolwiek dostrzec. Ja pozostałem w miejscu. - Chris, wyłącz to – szepnąłem szybko. - Co? – zapytał. Podszedłem do niego pospiesznie i cicho, zbliżając swoją twarz do jego. - Coś jest w namiocie. Jego wzrok przeszedł przeze mnie w stronę namiotu i stał nieruchomo, wpatrując się w niego. Usytuowaliśmy się z jego lewej strony i pod tym kątem mogliśmy zobaczyć otwarte drzwi i zwisający z nich materiał, ale pamiętałem, że tak je zostawiliśmy. To nie to sprawiało, że zaciskałem zęby ze strachu. Zaledwie kawałek od nas na ziemi leżał mój plecak, a jedzenie, które się w nim znajdowało, leżało poukładane przy nim. Nasze śpiwory również zostały wyłożone na zewnątrz, tworząc linię prowadzącą prosto do namiotu. Zrobiłem ostrożny krok w przód, żeby światło mogło lepiej przeniknąć przez materiał. To nie mogła być tylko sztuczka wywołana przez blask światła, coś dużego i ciemnego z pewnością klęczało w środku z czymś, co (jak założyłem) było jego przednią stroną, skierowaną w stronę otwartych drzwi. Nienawidziłem siebie za to, że nie dostrzegłem tego wcześniej. Nie poruszało się, wydawało się nawet nie oddychać, po prostu siedziało, czekając aż zaczniemy badać wystawę, którą dla nas przygotowało. - Wyłącz to – wyszeptałem znów. Chris nadal się gapił, kompletnie głuchy na moje prośby. – CHRIS! – błagałem szeptem. A wtedy głos z bliska dołączył. - Chrisss. Obaj to usłyszeliśmy, a krew zamarzła w naszych żyłach. Dochodziło z namiotu. Powolny, wymuszony chrapliwy głos, brzmiący jak papuga powtarzająca nowe słowo. Dźwięk przesunął się po mojej skórze i wkradł się do moich uszu. Światło wyłączyło się z kliknięciem, zbyt głośnym kliknięciem. Chris złapał mnie za ramię, a ja zacisnąłem pięści tak mocno, że aż zaczęły boleć. Zamarliśmy w całkowitej ciemności, nie chciałem się ruszyć, ale nie chciałem też stać w miejscu. Mój umysł walczył o odzyskanie kontroli, a moje nogi czekały na decyzję, jakby wrośnięte w ziemię. Oddychaliśmy płytkimi cichymi oddechami, a mrok wciskał się w nasze oczy jak woda. Pot spływał po mojej szyi. Nie mogłem dostrzec namiotu. - Chrisss – powiedziało coś. – Wyłącz tooo. Mój żołądek przewrócił się do góry nogami, kiedy usłyszałem jak istota w namiocie bawi się moimi słowami. Szybko złapałem rękę Chrisa, ciągnąc go w przeciwnym kierunku. Biegłem tak, jak nigdy wcześniej w całym swoim życiu, a Chris dotrzymywał mi kroku. Kontynuowaliśmy sprint przez jakąś minutę, aż znaleźliśmy się w kompletnej ciemności. Zapomniałem, gdzie się znajdowaliśmy i nie mogłem zobaczyć nawet tego, co było tuż przed moim nosem. Wbiegłem prosto na drzewo, moje czoło uderzyło w jego bok z nieprzyjemnym, pustym hukiem. Zaczęło ćmić mnie w oczach, kiedy poczułem tępy ból. Bolało tak bardzo, że nie mogłem oddychać. Chris spróbował mnie pociągnąć i zmusić do dalszego biegu, ale upadłem na kolana i zwymiotowałem. Przewróciłem się na plecy, moja głowa wydawała mi się jak zdrętwiała, Chris mnie podniósł. - Proszę, nie zatrzymuj się, proszę, proszę – błagał, ale nie mogłem odpowiedzieć. – Proszę, chodźmy dalej! Zmusiłem moje nogi do podniesienia całego ciężaru mojego ciała. Czułem się pusty, a mała strużka krwi spłynęła z mojego czoła do skroni. Otarłem ją, próbując ponownie ogarnąć sytuację, ale ból był zbyt silny. - Poczekaj, nie mogę! – poprosiłem. – Poczekaj, po prostu poczekaj... Staliśmy razem w atramentowoczarnym lesie, ale mogliśmy być absolutnie gdziekolwiek. Nie mogłem dostrzec Chrisa kulącego się obok mnie. To nie była normalna ciemność, czułem się, jakby ktoś zawinął moją głowę kocem. Żaden z nas nie odezwał się ani słowem, czekaliśmy, głośno łapiąc oddech i zastanawiałem się, z jakiej odległości można nas usłyszeć. Poczucie rzeczywistości powoli do mnie wracało, a ból zaczął stawać się znośny. Wyprostowałem się, wreszcie uświadamiając sobie, co się dzieje, a strach zaatakował mnie po raz drugi. Zacząłem liczyć. Minęła minuta bezwzględnej ciszy. Wiatr zdawał się martwy, ptaki może nawet były martwe. Kolejna minuta, nadal liczyłem. Trzy minuty. Wciąż byliśmy sami, czy to coś w ogóle nas szukało? Sięgnąłem do ramienia Chrisa w ciemności. Podskoczył, gdy go dotknąłem, ale przytrzymałem go na miejscu. Wciąż ściskał latarnię, to dobrze. Mieliśmy światło, mogliśmy go użyć. Szybko przejrzałem w głowie wszystko, co się wydarzyło: lampa została zawieszona na drzewie, wyszliśmy z namiotu, a później nie mogliśmy znaleźć drogi do domu. Zanim wróciliśmy do namiotu, coś już tam było, ale dlaczego w takim razie zabrało latarnię i nie zrobiło nic innego, kiedy spaliśmy? Jeśli to był tylko fart, że to coś nie znajdowało się w pobliżu, kiedy próbowaliśmy odzyskać nasze źródło światła, zastanawiało mnie, jak niskie mamy szanse na ucieczkę tym razem. Przez chwilę milczałem, po czym wyszeptałem najciszej, jak tylko mogłem: - Chris, musimy włączyć latarnię. Musimy stąd spieprzać. Możemy pobiec prosto do twojego domu, ale musimy coś widzieć! - Nie! Proszę, musimy tutaj zostać! – Chris także próbował szeptać. – Poczekamy do rana, jeśli będziemy musieli, ale nie możemy tego włączyć. Był na granicy płaczu, słyszałem, jak głos zaczyna mu się łamać. - Po prostu bądź cicho! Musisz, do ciężkiej chol*ry, proszę! – spróbowałem go przekonać jeszcze raz, ale wtedy coś usłyszałem. Bardzo cichy, przypominający stukot dźwięk dobiegający z ciemności. Prawie niemożliwy do wychwycenia, ale definitywnie tam był. Nieregularne, niepewne stukanie. Zupełnie jak uderzenia palców w drewniany stół. I to się poruszało. Szło z naprzeciwka, byłem tego absolutnie pewien. Ciągłe „stuk, stuk,stuk” wbiło się w moją głowę, kiedy próbowaliśmy określić odległość tego czegoś od nas. Zbliżało się. „Stuk, stuk, stuk”. Zatrzymało się. Po raz pierwszy w życiu cieszyłem się, że nie mogę dostrzec, co kryje się w ciemności i miałem nadzieję, że oznacza to, że my także jesteśmy niewidoczni. Moje myśli rozbiegały się w każdym kierunku. Nadałem tej rzeczy w mroku wygląd kobiety o głowie kota, i samo to mnie przerażało. Dosłownie czekałem, aż zacznie miauczeć. Ale do moich uszu dobiegło coś innego. - Chris... Zacisnąłem zęby, starając się nie płakać. - Chrisss... Powiedziało jego imię dwa razy. Zasłoniłem usta dłonią, słysząc to okropne, chrapliwe wołanie zaledwie kilka kroków od nas. Słowa były wypowiadane dziwnie, jakby bez żadnego znaczenia. To tylko dźwięki, które podchwyciła ta istota i których próbowała użyć, żeby złapać nas w ciemności. Chris puścił moją rękę i usłyszałem jak cicho ustawia stopę na kępie trawy za nami, najwyraźniej przygotowując się do biegu. „Nawet się nie waż”, próbowałem przekazać mu telepatycznie. „Nie waż się wydać żadnego dźwięku”. - Chris. Proooszę... To brzmiało tak bardzo źle, jak dźwięk powoli otwieranych drzwi. Usłyszałem łkanie Chrisa, gdy to coś wypowiedziało jego imię. Zamarłem i czekałem aż coś, cokolwiek się wydarzy. Nastąpiła długa cisza, próbowałem wstrzymać oddech tak długo, jak to tylko możliwe. Nie mogłem dłużej nic nie robić. Bardzo powoli sięgnąłem do Chrisa, położyłem dłoń na jego ramieniu i zaczęliśmy się wycofywać starając się nie wydać żadnego dźwięku. Nie zatrzymaliśmy się, bardzo ostrożnie odsuwaliśmy się od miejsca, z którego usłyszeliśmy głos. Powoli, bardzo powoli. Nie obchodziło mnie, ile czasu nam to zajmie. Nawet gdyby każdy krok miał trwać godzinę, nie miałem nic przeciwko, byle tylko dokądś nas to zaprowadziło. Chris uderzył plecami o drzewo i przestraszony głośno odetchnął. Stukot natychmiast powrócił i ruszył w naszą stronę. Nie wiedziałem, co robić. Jedyne, co przyszło mi do głowy to zamknąć oczy i spróbować nie krzyczeć. Istota podeszła do nas, była na wyciągnięcie ręki od miejsca, w którym staliśmy. Cisza. - Chrisss. Włącz to. Proooszę. Strach przejął kontrolę nad Chrisem, włączył latarnię i ruszył w odwrotną stronę, nie odwracając się. Obróciłem się w miejscu i chwyciłem się widoku światła tak, jakby poza nim nic nie istniało, i ruszyłem za nim. Nie odważyliśmy się spojrzeć na tę istotę, ale mogliśmy ją usłyszeć. Nasze kroki dudniły nawet na trawie, a stukot podążał za nami, teraz brzmiał jak małe pazury na twardej ziemi. Kiedy desperacko próbowałem dogonić światło, dźwięk nagle znalazł się tuż za mną, wysoko nad naszymi głowami, pomiędzy koronami drzew. To się nie działo, nie mogło się dziać, to chciało na nas skoczyć. - Skręć! – krzyknąłem. Nie dbałem już o to, że zostanę usłyszany. Jeśli mieliśmy ujść z życiem, musieliśmy tylko biec. Zmieniliśmy szybko kierunek. Stukot zamilkł na chwilę, wystarczająco długą chwilę, by zapewnić nam kilka dodatkowych metrów, zanim stwór ponownie ruszył za nami. Moje nogi zaczynały wysiadać, słyszałem też ciężki oddech Chrisa. To nie mogło trwać zbyt długo. Gdzie dokładnie byliśmy? Widziałem, jak światło lampy jest coraz bliżej i bliżej, nie miałem czasu się zatrzymać i przygotowałem się już na zderzenie z przyjacielem, ale blask tylko prześlizgnął się po moich nogach. Upuścił latarnię. Odwróciłem głowę, patrząc, jak światło zanika w ciemności. Od razu zrobiło się zbyt ciemno, ale nie miałem zamiaru zawracać, stwór mógł mnie dogonić w każdej sekundzie. - Chris! – płakałem, ocierałem policzki z łez w trakcie biegu. Byłem przygotowany na zderzenie z drzewem, mogło nastąpić w każdej chwili. - Biegnij dalej! – usłyszałem go przede mną. – Tutaj jest światło! Obraz rozmazywał mi się przed oczami przez łzy, ale mogłem to dostrzec – pomarańczowy blask zawieszony w powietrzu w pewnej odległości ode mnie. Kolejna latarnia? Co się działo? Chciałem krzyknąć, by do niego nie podchodził, ale uświadomiłem sobie, że to uliczna latarnia. Czułem się, jakbym biegł przez wodę, ale przyspieszyłem jeszcze trochę, widząc zbliżający się cel. Światło było coraz bliższe. Stukot też. Ta rzecz poruszała się szybciej niż ktokolwiek, kogo znałem do tej pory. Zobaczyłem sylwetkę Chrisa, przebiegającego pod latarnią, a później znowu zniknął. - Nie zatrzymuj się! – krzyknąłem, zbliżając się do krawędzi lasu. Nogi mi się ugięły, gdy przyzwyczajone do leśnej, miękkiej ziemi stanęły na betonowej drodze. Mogłem zobaczyć uliczne światła ciągnące się długim rzędem i Chrisa mijającego każdą z lamp. Chociaż byłem pewny, że zostawiłem już drzewa za sobą, nie zatrzymałem się, biegłem dalej pod kilkoma latarniami, jak najbardziej zwiększając odległość od lasu. Po chwili zorientowałem się, że stukanie ucichło. Musiałem sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest już w porządku. Odwróciłem się i spojrzałem na rząd świateł, skupiając się w szczególności na pierwszym z nich. Zwolniłem, a ból nóg i głowy powrócił. Nadal panowała cisza, a droga pozostała pusta. Biegłem dalej, a wzrok skupiałem na świetle, ciągle spodziewając się powrotu stwora. Ale on się nie pojawił. Na betonowej drodze nie było niczego. „Czy to tam jest?” To pytanie wręcz pulsowało w mojej głowie. Spojrzałem za siebie raz jeszcze, nadal próbując dogonić Chrisa, i zobaczyłem jak coś mija pierwszą z lamp. Fala strachu przeszła przeze mnie, gdy uświadomiłem sobie, że nadal nie możemy czuć się bezpiecznie. Przyspieszyłem raz jeszcze, biegłem sprintem wzdłuż drogi. Ten obraz wypalił się w mojej głowie. Ledwo to dostrzegłem, ale było białe, ogromne, niemal pozbawiło ulicę światła, gdy pojawiło się pod latarnią. Było wysokie, a górna część ciała tego czegoś wyglądała na poskręcaną, jakby stwór dopiero się wyprostował, ale to wszystko, co udało mi się dostrzec. Musiało mieć twarz i kończyny, ale nie zdążyłem tego zauważyć. Nie odwróciłem się już. Latarni przybywało i wkrótce mogłem zobaczyć także światła z okien domów położonych przy drodze. Rozpoznałem, gdzie jesteśmy – jakimś cudem znaleźliśmy się blisko mojego domu. Jeszcze kawałek i już tam będziemy. - Mój dom! – zawołałem, a Chris posłuchał. Skręcił w lewo i pomknął boczną uliczką. Spanikowany dobiegłem do skrzyżowania i spojrzałem na koniec drogi akurat na czas, by dostrzec Chrisa przeskakującego przez płot do mojego ogrodu. - Pospiesz się! – usłyszałem, jak krzyczy. Dobiegłem do płotu, chwyciłem go od góry i podciągnąłem się, zdzierając przy tym łokcie. Kostki wygięły mi się boleśnie, gdy wylądowałem na ziemi, już na moim terenie, ale szybko ruszyłem do drzwi kuchennych. Chris odsunął się, łapczywie chłonąc powietrze, a ja wepchnąłem klucz do zamka i obróciłem go. Obaj wpadliśmy do kuchni i zatrzasnęliśmy drzwi za nami. Zablokowałem je od środka, po czym sprintem pobiegliśmy do góry, do łazienki. Ją też zamknęliśmy. - Co to było? – udało mi się zapytać pełnym strachu szeptem, zastanawiając się, czy to będzie w stanie wejść do środka. – Widziałeś to? - Nie – Chris skulił się pod oknem, pozwalając swoim łzom płynąć. - Szlag! To było wysokie... Było... Nie mogłem... - Nawet mi nie mów – uciął Chris. Ciągle o tym myślałem. Siedzieliśmy tam, minuty powoli zmieniały się w godziny. Kręciło mi się w głowie i ciągle słyszałem ten głos, ten obrzydliwy głos. Moje łokcie i przedramiona lepiły się od krwi. Obaj patrzyliśmy w podłogę, co jakiś czas któryś z nas pozwalał sobie na cichy szloch. Serca waliły nam w piersiach. Tak właśnie spędziliśmy tę noc. Dzień 3 Światło wpadało już przez okno, ale nie otworzyliśmy drzwi łazienki aż do południa. Przekradliśmy się na dół. Tylne drzwi wciąż były zamknięte, w domu nic nie było. Wyjrzałem przez okno w salonie – kolejny idealny dzień. Nikt nie przechodził drogą, ale zraszacze działały jak zwykle, a ptaki znów śpiewały. To pomogło uspokoić nasze zszargane nerwy. - Namiot może tam zostać – powiedziałem w końcu. - Ano – przytaknął Chris. Zostaliśmy w salonie, nie włączyliśmy telewizora przez cały dzień. Nie wiedzieliśmy, co robić i zastanawialiśmy się wspólnie, czy nie powinniśmy zadzwonić na policję czy coś w tym stylu. Dzień powoli mijał, a my nadal staraliśmy się pozbierać myśli i zdecydować, co powinniśmy zrobić teraz. Ale wszystko, o czym mogliśmy myśleć to to, co się wydarzyło, a nie to, za co powinniśmy się zabrać. Kiedy koło 21 zaczęło robić się ciemno, zadzwonił telefon. To byli rodzice Chrisa. Pytali, czy go nie widziałem, bo zaczęli się o niego martwić. Dopiero wrócili z pobliskiego miasta. Dałem im znać, że wszystko jest okej i poprosiłem, żeby przyjechali i zgarnęli nas z mojego domu, bo coś się stało. Chcieli znać więcej szczegółów, ale powiedziałem, że opowiemy im to wspólnie, gdy już przyjadą. Zapewnili, że pojawią się wkrótce. Poczuliśmy niesamowitą ulgę wiedząc, że wkrótce przybędą dorośli, żeby znów wszystko poukładać tak, jak być powinno. Byliśmy pewni, że nam uwierzą, nie kłamaliśmy na temat takich rzeczy. Mogą być sceptyczni, może stwierdzą po prostu, że w lesie jest jakieś niebezpieczne zwierzę, ale tylko tyle by nam wystarczyło. Poszedłem do kuchni, żeby wziąć sok z lodówki i uświadomiłem sobie, że nie piłem nic przez cały dzień. Usłyszałem wodę kapiącą z kranu, więc zakręciłem mocniej kurek i wziąłem kilka łyków soku. Kiedy ruszyłem w stronę salonu, zorientowałem się, że woda znów zaczęła kapać. Zapaliłem światło i zdałem sobie sprawę, że źródłem dźwięku wcale nie był kran, ani w ogóle nic, co znajdowało się w pomieszczeniu. Brzmiało to, jakby dochodziło z daleka. Spojrzałem na ogród i dostrzegłem niewyraźną, wysoką sylwetkę pochylającą się nad płotem w ciemności. Kapanie brzmiało bardziej jak stukot. Postać powoli odsunęła się od płotu i stukając ruszyła przez trawę w stronę domu. - Proooszę... ---- Autor: Polum Chill Tłumaczenie: Nakamayabi Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie